In Hot Water
by HunterNavy
Summary: What happens when a frozen girl, confined in Yubaba's room, melts? When there's a hidden rival company to the bath house? A new war is raging inside of the walls of the bath house, waiting for the right moment to strike.


**~~DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of Spirited Away. I only own my OC's and the plot that I stick into this story.~~**

**~~No stealing! All Rights Reserved to me!~~**

Haku wandered around Yubaba's office, waiting for her to make her nightly rounds around the town. It was a fairly big room, covered in soft, violet velvet and lot of jewels and precious items. It was the tenth, and last, floor of the bath house, so there was no possible way that any water could drip down to the room. But there is was, catching the serpent's attention and confusing him to no end.

There was a silver colored puddle that was starting to form under a locked and bolted door. The river serpent looked suspiciously at the growing puddle, fighting the urge to take a peek at what was beyond the door. It was forbidden for him to go in any room without Yubaba's permission or supervision. As he was thinking, the puddle had expanded even more, nearly touching the leg of a leather chair. Haku argued with himself, should he call Yubaba or should he look inside the room?

Eventually, curiosity got the better hand of him and he focused his attention to the lock. He lightly blew into the lock and heard it groan and loosen a bit. Trying a different spell and from a further distance away, Haku pinched his thumb and index finger and blew harder. This time, tiny white crystal hurled themselves into the direction of the poor keyhole. The lock reluctantly fell to the floor, needing no more encouragement to give up.

Haku poked his head through the door and saw that it looked like one of the refrigerators downstairs, it was cold and appeared to be only one thing in the sub-zero temperatured room. A girl was frozen in a block of ice, her appearance disoriented by the glazed liquid. It wasn't a normal ice, there were swirls of silver dripping off of it and adding to the oddly colored puddle. Before he could get to any conclusions, a howl of wind tore through the main room.

Haku fumbled to put the lock back in place and acted like he had fallen asleep in one of Yubaba's sofas. Just in the nick of time for the witch had trudged into the room, a black cloak tightly wrapped around her overweight frame. Haku grimaced as he saw the meaty witch, she forced him to remember about Chihiro and the promises that they had made. He had not been able to quit the apprenticeship with Yubaba and they hadn't been able to see each other in seven years.

Yubaba clicked her tongue and Haku felt magic pull his eyelids open. She smiled evilly, he knew that she was going to assign him to do something horrible again. Then, her eyes caught the puddle and the reaction was immediate.

"Meet me back here in about two hours. I forgot that I still had a few things to do." Yubaba grumbled as she flicked her wrist. This movement caused Haku to be pulled outside, the dozens of doors slamming shut as soon as he passed. A dazed serpent stood in front of the witch's main door and slowly made his way to the elevator.

"Master Haku!" one of the frog minions croaked as they stampeded the poor river dragon. "We are in need of your services downstairs. No-Face has come bearing a message from Zeniba."

Haku looked back at the frog with his most cold expression and said,"Tell No-Face that I will be there soon."

The frog rushed off, not wanting to stay in the serpent's cold glare any longer than he had to. Haku walked on, thinking about Chihiro and the girl in Yubaba's room. A helpless look crossed his face before he carefully hide it with anger and disgust. Being the apprentice of Yubaba meant he had to be arrogant and act like he wanted to rule the world.

His thoughts wandered back to the promises and memories that he and Chihiro had shared together in this world. He made so many promises that he couldn't keep, just to get Chihiro back to the safety of the human world. The serpentlooked towards the sky, wondering what Chihiro was doing, but the frozen girl was a mystery that helped dull his aching just a little bit. Enough to stop asking those painful questions about the person that had gotten away with his heart.

No-Face stood in front of him and tremblingly gave him a bracelet made out of clay beads. There was a slip of paper that was rolled around the bracelet.

"Dear Haku," It read. "This is to protect you from the upcoming events. I sense that there is something powerful that is awakening in that bath house. Why haven't you quit your apprenticeship with my sister yet? Also, have you gotten to see Chihiro yet? How is she? Love, Zeniba."

Haku stormed out of the bath house, tears pricking at his eyes. After all he tried to forget her, he would never be able to. He was tempted to throw the bracelet away and just to try and forget the one human that had crossed into the spirit world. Why did they expect Chihiro to be with him and what was up with that poor frozen person?! Too many questions were swirling around his head, making him both sad and very confused. Looking at the rise of the moon, it was time to go back to Yubaba. Wiping his tears with the back of his hand, he ran and hoped he wasn't late.

**~Time Skip to Yubaba's Office~**

Yubaba paced her room, concern written all over her face. If the block of ice was melting, soon this would be disaster for everyone. If she melted and escaped, the bath house would become nothing more than a battlefield. Haku burst into the room, his hand red from opening all of the doors manually.

"Yubaba, I'm here." He gasped.

"You know," Yubaba started, her voice ringing with anger. "A little lock told me that someone had been in my special room, without my permission. You know what I do to people who don't listen to me."

"I only went in there because I was concerned on why there was a miniature lake forming in your room. But tell me, why is there a frozen girl in that room?"

"It's for the good of everyone, Haku! The demon is dangerous and only way to stay safe is to make sure she never wakes. Hell, neither of them should ever wake up." Yubaba hissed back at the shocked boy. She had never lashed out at him about anything, ever. Yubaba's eyes were glazed over and she paced the room nervously.

"LEAVE! I have no more use for you!" Yubaba screeched as she wrapped her cloak around her body and left. Haku sighed, turning the lights off and leaving the room in complete darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**So this is a new story that I got the idea for while watching Spirited Away with an old friend. The first three chapters will be coming out at the same time because it's a part of a birthday present! Enjoy!**


End file.
